Naruto Uzumaki: Wizard?
by LoneCard
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter:Shinobi.Harry and Draco have gone through Ninja training:Now it's the ninjas turn to learn.They're in Hogwarts,. Will they find out how their adventure began?HarryNaruto,DracoTemari,GaaraOC, full summary inside. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: WAH! It's been so long, I bet people forgot what's goin' on! Okay, here's the summary of 'Harry Pottry: Shinobi'-**

**Harry goes to the Naru-verse and ends up in Konoha with team 7. Tsunade tells Dumbledore, but Harry has to stay for a bit, and stays with Naruto. They start talking 'cuz they have things in common, and end up going out.**

**Meanwhile, Draco ends up in Suna, stays with the Sand Sibs and he and Temari hook up.**

**They're taken hostage by Gaara, Sasuke, and two OCs, Rave and Chisando. Later Ron and Hermione are seen with them.**

**Harry, Naruto, Draco, Temari escape with Rave and Gaara(who are also going out) and are now in Hogwarts. (Harry's fifth year, after the first Triwizard event). This chapter is not too funny because I have to set up the basic story line.**

_**If you haven't read 'Harry Potter: Shinobi' I suggest you do so, or else you might be a little lost. **_

**'Kay, 'nuff 'bout me. Please enjoy. **

**Harry, Draco, Gaara, Naruto- age 14**

**Temari- age 17**

**Rave- age 15**

**-------**

"**Japanese"**

"English"

Well, so much for no formalities.

Harry, Naruto, Draco, Temari, Gaara and Rave were now in Dumbledore's office. After running towards the building that Harry and Draco called home, they immediately bumped into Snape, the most hated teacher of Hogwarts. With two Ninja and a hired henchwoman in tow, they had certainly beaten even the wildest of rumors started by their absence. After months of rumors that varied from betrayal to suicide to alien circuses, the truth had shocked even the biggest story weaver, and looped everybody for a throw. 

They were led to Dumbledore's office, with every student and even most teachers mumbling as the six teens had walked towardsthe Headmaster.

Now the six were in Dumbledore's office, as mentioned before, trying to sort this mess out.

"**Draco," **Temari asked, looking around the office with wonder, "**What's going on?"**

"We're at Hogwarts, the place I told you about."

"**How long are we gonna be here?"**

**"**I have no idea."  
Dumbledore walked in, not even having to try to make his presence known.

Harry and Draco looked up from their significant others and watched as the Headmaster took a seat at his desk.

"Now, then," He said, a grandfatherly smile on his face. "Let's see if we can't fix this mess."

Harry, Draco, Naruto, Temari looked at him. Though only Harry and Draco understood exactly what the Head master had said, everyone felt as though the grandfatherly figure before them was about to solve all their problems.

"To be honest," Dumbledore began. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, exactly,"

Well, there went that hope.

"You don't?" Harry asked, surprised that Dumbledore didn't at least know how this whole mess started.

"No," He replied, smiling pleasantly. "Nor am I sure how to fix this little dilemma. Lemon drop?" he added, taking out a box of said sweets and holding it to the six teens.

This, however, was not the moment for sweets. As the combined glare of the six teens so clearly stated.

"No? If you're sure," He took a few lemon drops for himself and out the box away. "Well, then, Harry, Draco, would you mind stepping out for a while? I'd like to have a word with our new students."

Harry and Draco were about to go outside when they realized what their Headmaster had just announced oh-so casually.

Harry quickly gave Naruto a hug and whispered, "**You get to stay…"** before he left.

"**Draco, what's going on?" **Temari asked.

**"It's okay, dear," **Draco said, kissing her on the cheek.** "He'll fix this."**

"Boys, if you don't mind," Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco stepped out, going down the steps and wait outside in front of them. They looked at each other and the reality of their situation began to set in.

In the span of a few months, they'd been transported to Japan, each hooked up with a ninja, had gotten decent ninja training, learned Japanese, been betrayed by Harry's ex-best friends, were taken hostage, been saved by their captors (Or half of them, anyway), and, at the end of the very list:

They were no longer enemies.

Not to say they were all buddy-buddy or anything. Far from it.

But they could work on it.

Eventually.

"So," Harry said, leaning against the wall. "What do we do about Gaara and Rave?"

"What do you mean? They saved us, didn't they?"

"Well, what if they're double agents? How do we know they really switched sides? How do we know they're not just waiting until we fall asleep and kill us or something?"

"How does anyone know anything, really?" Draco asked, leaning against the was next to Harry. "We hear it from other people, and just wait to see if it's true or not. Maybe life is all one huge prank."

Harry, taking in how deep that was, nodded and relected on that. Who knew Draco could be such a philosopher?

A few moments later, Dumbledore walked out of his office, followed by the four Japanese teens, who were each carrying book bags.

"Hi, Harry!" Naruto said in perfect English, and waving like the hyper little ball of energy that he was. "The Headmaster did something-!"

"-And now we can speak English!" Temari finished, giving Draco a hug. "So, now what?"

"You're to attend the school until Tsunade can send help for you." As Dumbledore said this, he waved his wand and produced four new schedules from thin air. "Most likely, you'll have to stay until the end of the year. Here are your schedules." He passed them out to their respective owners.

"What about houses, sir?" Harry asked. "How are they going to be sorted?"

"Well, I guess I forgot about that," He replied calmly. "I suppose you can decide who goes where by yourself. Good-bye."

Dumbledore walked back into his office, leaving the six teens confused as heck.

After a small moment of talking and fixing everything up, Temari went with Draco and Naruto went with Harry.

None of them had noticed that they had left Rave and Gaara by themselves.

"Gaara…" Rave whispered nervously. "What are we supposed to do?"

Gaara shrugged.

Oh, boy.

They decided to walk around for a bit to see if there was a teacher around to help them.

However, they bumped into someone they really shouldn't've…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people!**

**Okay, with the sequel, I'm a bit stuck. Shock, I know. I've been racking my brain, and I've got a few good ideas for what I want to insert. ****But, I really don't know what you people want, so here's what I'm gonna do for you:**

**I'll post the start of the next chapter, which isn't too much, and you people give me sugesstions on what you think would be best, or what you want to see.**

**I think that's fair. It's better than me just giving up, anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Well, Well," Sneered Severus Snape, the potions master. (YAY, POTTER PUPPET PALS!) "What have we here?"

Rave, a cheerful, inwardly devious girl, smiled at the very behated teacher. She figured it would be best to get on everyone's good side here, and to do a little info gather.

Hey, she wasn't a henchperson for nothing! She had skillz! (Just don't tell anyone she spells it with a Z…XD)

"Hello! My name is Rave, and this is Gaara. We're the new exchange students!"

"Oh?" Snape turned to Gaara, who was still wearing his Shinobi outfit. "I suggest you get changed soon. Things like _that_," He spat. "are against the rules. Ten point from…" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We're not sure. Dumbledore never assigned us a house." Rave kept her personality bubbly, not yet sure what type of person Snape was. "So, can you…help us?" She pretended to wither under his gaze. Obviously, he was a person who enjoyed being feared.

"I suppose…Ravenclaw has plenty of room." With that, he walked away, not bothering to give the two directions.

"So..." Rave looked over at Gaara. "Now what?"

**I said it was short! Anyway, please gimmie ideas people, 'cuz I really don't wanna give up on this story.**


End file.
